


Living End

by lil_1337



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-06 23:05:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/424229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://gw500.livejournal.com/"><b>gw500</b></a> prompt end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living End

"He has a really nice ass."

Trowa's eyes narrowed and he looked away from where he'd been admiring Quatre's butt. Shooting Heero a dirty look, Trowa paused a second to compose a strongly worded statement about looking at another man's boyfriend. The wistful and somewhat longing look pulled Trowa up and he followed Heero's line of sight which brought with it the realization that Heero was not admiring Quatre's nicely rounded and firm rear end, but Duo's.

Blissfully unaware of being watched, Quatre and Duo stood not far from them, both bent over slightly trying to catch their breath after giving chase to a robbery suspect. Said suspect was now lying on his stomach on the sidewalk, cuffed and held in place by one of Duo's size ten boots that rested on his not so attractive ass. The picture looked like something out of an ancient history book; all it was missing was a flag in Duo's hands.

Tilting his head, Trowa studied the butt in question. It /was/ attractive he thought, though when compared to Quatre's it came in a distant second. But, Trowa suppressed a snigger at the pun; that was to be expected. From an impartial view point he had to admit it was firm and muscular and the cut of the uniform pants framed it nicely. Worth a second look in a general 'not Quatre, but worthy of a second look' sort of way.

Concluding that Heero might indeed have a point, Trowa nodded. "Yeah." He was gratified and amused by the look of mixed pleasure and wary possessiveness Heero gave him in return. "Not as nice as Quatre's though."

Heero held his look for another moment then relaxed, smiling slightly. "Understood."


End file.
